Heart By Heart
by justkatherine
Summary: Akhirnya dia keluar, kali ini tanpa senyuman manis. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Rambut panjangnya terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi, dia berlari kecil menerobos rintikan hujan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengikutinya. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, aku berjalan kira-kira lima meter dibelakangnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: T++**

**Main Character: Naruto Namikaze & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: AU, Bad Words, Very OOC, If you don't like it just click 'back' button**

**Cerita asli berjudul The Princess of Darkness By Desy Winarti P**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

*Naruto POV

Aku menggerakkan langkahku menelusuri jalan-jalan ramai kota Konoha. Kali ini tanpa si gendut Chouji yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku sengaja menyuruhnya menunggu didalam mobil. Chouji tidak pernah bertanya lagi apa yang aku lakukan disetiap malam sepulang kerja.

Aku benci menjadi orang yang istimewa, setidaknya bagiku semua itu tidak normal. Aku menyadari menjadi seorang yang penting itu benar-benar menyiksa. Bayangkan saja siapa yang tidak tau aku? Naruto Namikaze pewaris perusahaan helicopter terbesar didunia 'Namikaze Corp'. Aku dielu-elukan bak putra raja, tapi meskipun benar begitu aku tetap tidak suka. Tapi belakangan ini aku mulai menerima semua itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatku bersemangat sekarang.

Aku sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok besar sebuah bangunan perhotelan, mataku tak henti-hentinya melongok kearah pintu masuk, berharap dia akan segera keluar, Putri kegelapanku. Sebenarnya semuanya sangat sederhana, cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin itu yang sedang aku alami.

Aku bertemu dengannya satu bulan yang lalu, itu adalah malam pertama aku mencoba kabur dari dalam rumah. Dia seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, memakai gaun berwarna merah dan rambut panjang yang tergerai sampai pinggang. Malam itu, aku sedang berjalan melewati jalan esper, dengan menggunakan tudung jaketku, aku setengah berlari melewati jalan itu. Jaraknya belum bisa dibilang aman untuk berhasil kabur.

Tidak sengaja atau memang takdir yang mengharuskan begitu, aku menabrak seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan. Sampai sekarang aku menganggap itu bukan sebuah kesialan.

Aku terjatuh tepat diatasnya, wajah kami saling berhadapan, matanya beradu pandang dengan mataku. Dan ekstrimnya tanganku tidak sengaja tersangkut dibagian bawah dressnya, menyebabkan dress merah anggunnya terangkat sampai paha.

Dengan perasaan bersalah aku langsung bangun kemudian meminta maaf padanya "Maafkan saya nona, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja" Ucapku waktu itu. Tanganku terulur untuk menurunkan lagi dressnya, menutupi bagian pahanya yang terlihat seksi. Pada saat itu aku berharap dia akan bersimpati kepadaku. Maksudku mana ada sih pria jaman sekarang yang berperilaku sopan? Apalagi ini jalanan sepi, apapun bisa terjadi bukan? Meski aku tidak menampik pemandangan tadi benar-benar menghibur mataku.

Tanpa diduga-duga ekspresi yang dilayangkannya benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Dia tidak marah, tidak sama sekali. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha sudahlah. Ayo cepat bantu aku bangun" Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan cepat tanganku langsung menyambut ulurannya. Kami terdiam sesaat, sambil menunggunya merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang, memandangi kecantikan yang terpancar diwajahnya. Belum pernah aku melihat wanita seperti dia.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" Ucapku lagi, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena kecerobohanku dia harus menaggung akibatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya ramah, senyuman lebar terlukis dibibirnya menambah kecantikan diwajahnya. Dan aku hanya bisa membeku sambil memandanginya.

"Hai!" Kibasan tangannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berharap dia tidak tau apa yang sedang ku pikirkan.

"Ya nona" Jawabku kikuk. Dia tertawa geli melihat tingkah anehku.

"Apa? Nona?" Dia kembali tertawa lebar, karena bingung aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi, bye" Ucapnya lagi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Aku hanya bisa diam membeku menatap kepergiannya.

Hinata Hyuuga, belakangan ini aku berhasil melacaknya, dengan bantuan Chouji tentu saja. Kadang kala dia ada gunanya juga. Meski ada salah satu info yang paling tidak kusenangi, aku berharap si brengsek Chouji itu sedang membual saat mengatakan putri kegelapanku sebagai…. Yahh aku tidak suka menyebutkannya, itu terlalu menjijikkan.

Akhirnya dia keluar, kali ini tanpa senyuman manis. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Rambut panjangnya terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi, dia berlari kecil menerobos rintikan hujan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengikutinya. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, aku berjalan kira-kira lima meter dibelakangnya.

Sekilas nampak biasa saja, tapi saat mulai mendekati tempat tinggalnya, aku berusaha memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Kulihat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, dan jalannya pun sedikit tersaruk-saruk. "Sial! Lelaki mana yang berani menyakitinya? Akan kubunuh dia!" Batinku kesal.

~seeettt~

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan dalam hitungan detik dia langsung membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia tidak melihatku. Tepat disebelahku ada sebuah lorong kecil pemisah antara gedung yang satu dengan gedung yang satunya lagi. Aku bersembunyi disana, kurasa dia sangat kebingungan saat mendapati tidak ada siapapun dibelakangnya.

Mungkinkah dia menyadari jika sedari tadi aku mengikutinya? Entahlah yang jelas dengan wajah yang takut dan kebingungan dia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat, setelah itu masuk kedalam rumah.

Mendapati dirinya sudah lenyap dibalik pintu, akupun keluar dari persembunyianku. Ku pandangi lagi pintu rumahnya. Suatu saat nanti, tunggu aku.

**..,..**

*Hinata POV

"Hinata?" Aku baru saja membuka pintu, tapi seseorang sudah menyambutku. "Hai, Ino" Aku balas menyapanya. Begitu menutup pintu aku langsung melepas sepatu high heals ku, sial! Gara-gara memakai sepatu yang kekecilan kakiku jadi terasa lecet. Tanpa banyak basa-basi aku langsung melemparnya ke rak sepatu yang ada didekat pintu.

Ino terkekeh melihat tingkah konyolku. Aku melangkah masuk mengikuti Ino, bedanya hanya Ino yang melangkah menuju dapur sedangkan aku langsung membantingkan tubuhku diatas sofa. Sial! Hari ini aku disiksa habis-habisan oleh sibodoh Jiraiya, akan kubalas dia nanti!

Sedikit mengingat kebelakang, aku sudah dua bulan tinggal bersama Ino dirumah ini. Dia teman seprofesiku. Sama halnya denganku dia juga seorang penghibur, penghibur nafsu biadap laki-laki diluar sana, aku tidak menampik itu memanglah pekerjaan kami.

Aku memegangi pipi kananku yang terasa nyeri dan lebam. Apa mungkin ini yang dirasakan ibu menjelang kematiannya? Yah aku adalah seorang yatim piatu, ibuku sudah lama meninggal sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun dan aku tidak tau siapa sebenarnya ayahku. Mungkin karena ibuku terlalu banyak tidur dengan laki-laki.

Baik sadar maupun tidak, aku tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan masa laluku sebagai penyebab masa depanku sekarang. Ibu selalu membawa laki-laki biadap itu kerumah kami, melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan tepat didepan mataku.

Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil untuk berteriak dan memohon agar ibu tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah bersembunyi dikolong meja, dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Bahkan saat ibuku mati disiksa oleh para lelaki itu, aku hanya bisa diam sambil menontonnya.

"Hinata?" Ino datang, membuyarkan semua lamunanku, aku membuak mata dan melirik kearahnya. Dia membawakanku secangkir teh hangat.

"Kamu kenapa?" Ino memandangi wajahku khawatir.

"Ohh ini" Aku sedikit nyengir, kemudian meraih cangkir teh dari tangan Ino "Ini karena ulah si mesum Jiraiya" Jawabku blak-blakan. Ino sedikit menyipit, aku yakin dia juga merasa tidak suka dengan perlakuan Jiraiya padaku.

"Sudah kubilang, tinggalkan saja dia!" Tuturnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja. Jika tidak keberatan bisa tolong ambilkan aku obat? Kepalaku terasa pusing" Ucapku lirih, aku berusaha mengalihkan kemarahan Ino.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Jawab Ino. Dia lenyap dibalik pintu kamarnya, dan tak lama kemudian datang dengan kotak obat ditangannya. Ino mengobati wajah dan lenganku yang sedikit lebam dengan hati-hati. Setidaknya aku merasa beruntung ada Ino disisiku sekarang. Aku seperti mempunyai seorang kakak.

Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak selain kepalaku yang nyut-nyutan ingatanku juga tidak bisa lepas dari ingatan-ingatan buruk selama hidupku. Bahkan jika aku menutup mata, aku yakin ingatan itu akan menyelinap di mimpiku.

.

.

Seperti biasanya pagi ini dimulai dengan suara gaduh dari dalam dapur, aku yakin pasti Ino sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk kami. Setelah mencuci muka aku mengikat rambutku kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, mengambil surat kabar dihalaman depan itu adalah tugasku.

"Aduhh" Tanpa sengaja kakiku tersandung sebuah benda yang berada tepat didepan pintu rumah. Aku merunduk untuk meraih kotak besar berpita ungu. Selama beberapa detik aku hanya bisa melamun, memikirkan apa isinya dan siapa gerangan orang yang menyimpan benda seperti ini di depan rumahku?

"Ahh masa bodoh! Kenapa tidak aku buka saja" Pikirku kemudian. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi aku langsung membuka kotaknya, aku berharap mudah-mudahan saja isinya bukan sebuah bom. Dan…

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat isinya. Sebuah sepatu high heals berwarna ungu yang diatasnya ditaburi kilauan berwarna putih seperti berlian. Sebenarnya aku bukan tertawa karena sepatunya, sungguh itu sepatu tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Tapi karena sebuah tulisan pengantar yang terselip dibawahnya.

'_Untuk Hinata_

_Hmmm, aku benar-benar bodoh karena tidak tau ukuran kakimu. Hahaha lupakan saja, kamu bisa datang ke toko Gabriellas Girls. Kamu boleh memilih sepatu manapun yang kamu mau :)'_

Bayangkan saja, siapa sebenarnya yang menaruh kotak sepatu ini didepan rumahku? Aku yakin dia pasti orang yang benar-benar konyol. Aku melempar kotak sepatunya, kemudian mencoba sepatu yang indah itu dikakiku, voila! Ternyata si bodoh itu berhasil memprediksi ukuran kakiku.

Aku melangkah ke halaman rumah untuk mengambil surat kabar harianku, dengan menggunakan sepatu itu. Sebelum masuk lagi kedalam rumah aku sempat berteriak "Sepatunya sangat pas. Thanks ya… Hmmm bodoh, hahahaha" Ucapku masih dengan gelak tawa. Aku yakin seseorang itu masih ada disekitar rumahku. Dugaanku ternyata benar, sekilas aku mendengar kekehan tawa bahagia.

.

Sambil menunggu roti panggangku matang, aku membuka halaman pertama surat kabar harianku. Isinya masih biasa saja, yeah modus pencurian mobil mewah, pemerkosaan dan lain-lain, kurasa itu masih wajar. Maksudku dimana-mana kan sekarang memang marak terjadi kejahatan. Jangankan dikota besar seperti Konoha, aku yakin dipinggiran kota kumuh pun pasti tidak akan luput dari aksi-aksi kejahatan.

Aku asyik membaca surat kabarku, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar jika mesin pemanggang roti sudah berbunyi hampir tiga kali. Ino yang menyambar rotinya sebelum rotiku benar-benar gosong.

"Simpan dulu surat kabarmu" Gerutu Ino. Dia menyimpan roti yang sudah setengah gosong dihadapanku. Aku nyengir sedikit, mengambil rotiku namun kemudian mataku kembali fokus kesurat kabarnya. "Dasar" Ino menggeleng.

Beberapa saat kami sarapan dengan hening, aku sibuk membolak-balik halaman surat kabarku, sedangkan Ino asik melahap sarapannya sambil menonton televisi diruang tengah. Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya aku membaca sebuah tajuk yang berada di dua halaman terakhir surat kabar. Entah lah mataku seperti tidak bisa berhenti membaca isinya. Dan satu kutipan yang membuatku yakin jika tajuk itu benar-benar berbeda adalah….

'_Di duga terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat penguat vitalitas, pria yang diidentifikasi polisi sebagai pengusaha pertambangan ini akhirnya ditemukan tewas dikamar no.333 lantai 13 beverly hills colleges'_

Aku tidak harus terus membaca lanjutannya jika aku sendiri bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rasanya roti panggang yang baru saja masuk kedalam perutku kembali naik ke kerongkongan, uhuk, si mesum Jiraiya itu ternyata sudah mati? "Hahahaha" Tawaku meledak, ini benar-benar ekspresi yang tidak sepantasnya aku tunjukkan. Bagaimanapun semalam dia baru saja menjamahi tubuhku, tidak, menyiksaku lebih tepatnya. Dan paginya tanpa disangka-sangka dia malah mati.

Ino sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, dia langsung berjalan kearahku, aku bisa menebak dia pasti berfikir aku ini benar-benar sudah gila.

**..,..**

*Naruto POV

"Sudah kau urus semuanya?" Aku baru saja tiba dikantor pagi ini, orang suruhanku sudah menunggu diruang kerjaku.

"Beres.." Jawabnya mantap. Aku tidak pernah sembarangan memilih orang, tanpa banyak basa-basi aku langsung melemparkan cek yang sudah aku janjikan. Dia mengangguk kemudian pergi. Aku duduk dikursi kebanggaan ayahku, aku menyebutnya begitu karena memang aku sama sekali tidak bangga duduk dikursi singgasana itu. Bulan depan adalah acara peresmianku sebagai direktur utama 'Namikaze Corp'.

Kadang aku berfikir bagaimana cara menghindari hari itu. Haha, lucu sekali karena itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa. Malas memikirkan hal itu, aku lebih senang membayangkan ekspresi my princess saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menyakitinya sudah lenyap.

Brugghhh…. Brugghhh….

Yap, Bodyguardku sudah datang, si gendut Chouji berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerjaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan garang.

"Narutoooo!" Teriaknya kesal. Aku sebenarnya tau apa pemicu kemarahannya tapi aku tetap diam pura-pura tidak tau saja.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, lupakan wanita itu! Jika orang tuamu sampai tau…." Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak peduli" Tanggapku acuh.

"Dengarkan aku, Man! Kamu bisa memilih wanita manapun yang kamu mau didunia ini, bahkan jika kau mau aku akan menghadirkan seratus wanita perawan untukmu" Kuakui kata-kata Chouji barusan sedikit menggugah hatiku, dia benar-benar meyakinkanku.

"Diam kau gendut!" Ucapku sedikit kesal. Chouji melangkah masuk dan langsung duduk didepan meja kerjaku kemudian melempar sebuah surat kabar terbitan Konoha pagi ini. "Sampai kapan kau ma uterus begini? Ingat bulan depan!"

"ahh sudahlah aku bosan" Ujarku marah, tanganku menggebrak meja dengan sangat kuat. Malas juga jika harus berdebat dengan Chouji pagi ini. Aku bangkit dari atas kursi kemudian pergi.

"Awas saja jika kau berani mengadu pada ayah dan ibuku" Ancamku sebelum pergi. Chouji mengangkat kedua bahunya "Kita lihat saja nanti"

Aku tersenyum sinis mendengar jawabannya "Nasibmu akan sama dengan pria yang dikoran pagi ini" Kata-kataku sedikit membuat Chouji tercengang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Haii kali ini aku bawain story buatannya kak Desy, cerita ini bukan dari fandom Naruto. Cuma aku juga pengen kalian juga baca cerita yang keren ini :') Yahh berhubung aku juga lagi stuck buat lanjutin Beautiful Boy, mending aku publish ini dulu.. Cerita ini udah tamat kok, tinggal di edit-edit aja.. Jadi kalo mau cepet review yang banyak ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: T++**

**Main Character: Naruto Namikaze & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: AU, Bad Words, Very OOC, If you don't like it just click 'back' button, Disini sifat dan sikap tiap karakter memang sangat OOC untuk itu bagi yang tidak suka harap tidak usah melanjutkan untuk membaca!**

**NB: Coba kalian setiap baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Demi Lovato – Heart By Heart, kalian bisa cari di google lagunya. Dijamin pasti kalian bisa lebih mendalami fic ini, apalagi jika kalian tau makna lagunya. Dan maaf Hinata nya seperti itu di fic ini, itu tuntutan peran. Sekali lagi kalau gak suka, gak usah dibaca.**

**Cerita asli berjudul The Princess of Darkness By Desy Winarti P**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

*Hinata POV

"Sasuke mengajakmu makan malam" Ino menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya, kemudian menarik lenganku agar aku duduk disampingnya.

"Hmmm" jawabku sedikit berfikir kemudian merebut popcorn dari tangannya "Apa dia belum menyerah juga?" tanyaku kemudian.

Ino menggeleng "Kurasa belum, kenapa tidak kau coba saja berkencan dengannya?" Ino pun tersenyum penuh makna, aku yakin dia menyimpan sejuta pikiran dibenaknya.

"Dia pria baik-baik" jawabku acuh.

"Lalu?" Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak tega menguras hartanya".

"Hahaha, wow! Kau benar-benar iblis berhati malaikat" Ino tertawa lebar.

Asal kalian tau saja Sasuke itu adalah satu-satunya pria 'baik-baik' yang aku kenal, yeah lucu juga, dia tau betul bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan satu laki-laki tapi anehnya dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkanku. Ku akui nyalinya besar juga untuk mengencaniku.

"Katakan pada Sasuke, aku akan menunggunya malam ini" sepertinya Ino sangat puas dengan jawabanku.

"Aku yakin dia akan sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini" Dan tanpa banyak berbicara lagi Ino mengambil iPhone nya untuk segera menghubungi Sasuke. Aku memilih pergi saat Ino sibuk memberitahukan kabar baiknya pada Sasuke.

**..,..**

*Naruto POV

Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan perasaanku, itu rasanya tidak mungkin, terlalu sulit juga jika aku memaksakan untuk mencoba. Dia terlalu indah untuk di lupakan, sama halnya dengan bunga mawar putih yang sedang ku pegang saat ini. Sebenarnya setelah berdebat dengan Chouji tadi, aku langsung menghabur pergi, entahlah aku bingung juga kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilku didepan sebuah toko bunga.

Setelah yakin dengan bunga mana yang akan ku beli, aku meminta pegawai ditoko ini untuk membungkusnya, setelah selesai aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Tetapi sialnya si gendut Chouji menelponku dan mengancamku jika aku tidak kembali kekantor dalam waktu dua puluh menit orang tuaku akan pulang dari Paris kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi.

Dengan sangat menyesal aku tidak jadi memberikan bunganya pada Hinata hari ini, mungkin cepat atau lambat bunganya juga akan layu karena terlalu lama tersimpan di dalam mobil. Aku kembali ke kantor, menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku dengan cepat, ya apalagi yang harus kukerjakan selain menandatangani sejumlah proposal, mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu merupakan pekerjaan yang mudah, tinggal menggerakkan bolpoin diatas kertas maka semuanya beres.

Tapi tidak bagiku! Ya mungkin jika satu atau dua buah kertas yang harus aku tanda tangani itu memang tidak masalah, tapi ini? Aku harus menandatangani lebih dari ratusan kertas setiap harinya. Rasanya tanganku ini benar-benar akan putus. Dan malam harinya setelah semua pekerjaan kantorku selesai, aku bilang di 'kantor' namun diluar kantor? Kurasa belum.

Chouji mengajakku kesebuah restorant bergaya Italia, dia bilang salah satu college perusahaan kami mengajakku untuk makan malam sambil membicarakan proses pembuatan helicopter terbaru buatan Jerman yang akan diluncurkan bertepatan dengan pengumuman kedudukanku bulan depan. Percuma juga jika aku mengatakan tidak, dia akan tetap menyeretku untuk ikut.

**..,..**

*Hinata POV

Sasuke menjemputku tepat jam tujuh malam, sangat merepotkan sekali kenapa juga aku harus memakai gaun malam yang bagus dan mahal? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku harus tetap memakainya. Aku tidak mau melukai hati Sasuke yang sudah repot-repot mengirimkan sebuah gaun mahal untuk acara malam ini. Kembali lagi keawal, biang dari semua ini adalah Ino.

Sasuke menuntunku masuk kedalam mobilnya, Porsche 911 turbo. Luar biasa, itu benar-benar mobil impianku, tapi darimana Sasuke tau? Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke tidak mengajakku bicara, dia sangat mengerti jika aku sedang tidak mau diganggu. Yeah apalagi yang aku lakukan selain memelototi setiap bagian mobilnya itu. Jok, dashboard, kaca, perseneling, bahkan langit-langitnya pun tidak luput dari sentuhanku.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya, Sasuke melirik kearahku tersenyum manis.

"Hmm" Aku mengangguk, kuharap Sasuke tidak berfikir ekspresiku ini berlebihan, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa suka ku, itu saja.

"Kau cantik malam ini" Sasuke memutar bola mata nya untuk melihat kearahku, hah syukurlah ternyata Sasuke mengubah topic pembicaraan dengan sangat baik.

"Hmm terima kasih" jawabku malu, kupandangi lagi gaun pemberiannya "Ini karena gaun yang kau berikan sangat cantik" tambahku lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak, itu karena kau memang cantik" ujar Sasuke, mencoba merayuku mungkin.

Setelah Sasuke membuka topic pembicaraan, mudah saja bagi kami untuk mengobrol banyak hal sebelum akhirnya kami sampai ditempat tujuan. Sasuke membantuku turun dari dalam mobilnya, kemudian menggandeng tanganku. Ternyata tempat yang dipilih Sasuke untuk dinner pertama kami adalah sebuah rumah yang balkonnya menghadap kearah laut.

"Ini milik keluargaku" jelasnya saat kami melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, tanpa banyak basa-basi Sasuke langsung membawaku keatas balkon yang terbuat dari kaca tebal dan transparan. Aku tidak heran, Sasuke memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, dia sudah berhasil meyakinkan keluarganya bahwa ia pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan.

"Apa tidak ada siapapun disini?" tanyaku bodoh, Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Keluargaku jarang datang kesini, Ino bilang kamu sangat menyukai pantai" akhirnya secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengakui jika biang dari semua ini memang benar adalah Ino.

"Ya aku suka" mataku berkelana memperhatikan pemandangan malam yang sangat menakjubkan. Desiran ombak serta bau khas pasir dan laut sangat kental terasa dari sini. Sasuke meraih tanganku yang tersimpan diatas meja, matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap. Aku tau kode itu, aku langsung menghentikan kegiatan makanku.

"Hinata.." ucapnya gugup, aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Berdansalah denganku" Sasuke menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berdiri, membawaku ke tengah balkon. Ku akui aku tidak begitu mahir dalam berdansa, tapi saat Sasuke mengangkat tanganku dan merangkul pinggangku, aku langsung membalasnya. Kami berputar-putar diatas kaca mengikuti irama musik yang pelan dan romantic, Sasuke terus saja memandang bibir merahku, kukira ia akan langsung menciumku tapi ternyata tidak. Dia benar-benar pria yang sangat sopan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di penghujung lagu, wajahku sudah sangat dekat dengannya, tapi Sasuke tidak juga memulainya padahal aku sudah menunjukkan banyak isyarat. Karena jengkel, langsung ku tempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Ternyata sedari tadi Sasuke menahannya, terbukti saat aku memulai Sasuke langsung menyambutnya dengan riang. Kami berciuman sangat lama dan menggairahkan, kurasa hasrat Sasuke untuk menyentuhku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Sasuke menggendongku masuk, menghempaskan tubuh kami diatas kasur, karena terlalu bersemangat akhirnya tubuh kami sama-sama terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi kami tidak lantas menghentikan semuanya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka jas dan kemejanya setelah itu tangannya menjamahi gaunku yang masih terpakai lengkap. Dan akhirnya kami sudah sama-sama polos sekarang. Tangannya meraba setiap jengkal bagian tubuhku. Sisi liarku mulai muncul, sejenak Sasuke menatapi tubuh polosku yang berada dibawahnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Tapi aku langsung meyakinkan dirinya jika yang kami lakukan itu sama sekali tidak salah. Maksudku kami hanya bersenang-senang, lalu apanya yang salah?

Sasuke semakin yakin sekarang, ia mulai melakukannya dengan benar membuatku merasakan sensasi yang begitu hebat. Ku akui sebagai pemula yang dilakukan Sasuke itu sangat memuaskan. Aku mendesah hebat saat puncaknya hampir tiba, gerakan Sasuke terasa semakin cepat dan akhirnya Sasuke selesai dengan foreplay nya. Kami berdua sama-sama ambruk karena kelelahan.

**..,..**

*Naruto POV

Deg..deg..deg..deg..

Perasaanku tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak enak, aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku. Telapak tanganku reflek mengecek detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak tidak teratur. Chouji yang duduk disebelahku sepertinya menyadari apa yang sedang ku lakukan.

"Kau kenapa?" bisiknya cemas, aku tau Chouji tidak mau jika aku sampai mengacaukan pertemuan malam ini, karena ini terlalu penting bagi kelangsungan perusahaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" aku kembali menegakkan badanku, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Chouji terlihat bingung tetapi akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang aku lakukan. Bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

**..,..**

*Hinata POV

Aku tertawa sendiri di dalam hati, bodoh! Ternyata aku termakan ucapanku sendiri, selama ini aku salah menilai Sasuke. Sasuke memang pria yang baik namun dibalik itu dia juga seorang pria yang menyenangkan, menyenangkan dalam arti ia tidak membosankan. Tapi menyenangkan saja tidak cukup sebagai alasan aku harus memilihnya. Itu masih terlalu jauh, tapi aku juga akan berusaha mencoba jika Sasuke mau bersabar menungguku.

Sasuke masih tertidur di dadaku, malam tadi kami melakukannya hampir beberapa kali. Entahlah kami tidak menghitungnya, yang jelas dugaanku pasti banyak karena sampai matahri berada dipuncaknya, mata Sasuke belum juga terbuka.

"Sasuke?" ucapku mengetes.

"Hmm.." balasnya menggumam, ternyata dia sudah terbangun tapi aneh, kenapa matanya belum juga terbuka?

"Sudah siang, Ino akan mencariku jika aku tidak pulang" aku mengelusi surai ravennya yang masih terbaring didadaku.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Sasuke bangun dari atas tubuhku lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Sasuke mengambilkan pakaianku yang berceceran dilantai. Setelah memakai pakaian, aku dan Sasuke segera pergi. Aku yakin Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kami semalam. Dia sama sekali tidak membahasnya, tapi aku rasa dia benar-benar sangat bahagia. Aku memandang kearahnya sebelum turun.

"Terima kasih atas semalam" ucapnya malu-malu. Aku menunduk, sebagai wanita aku juga harus menunjukkan image baik-baikku pada pria seperti Sasuke.

"Sana-sama, aku harap kau menikmatinya"

"Sangat" tanggapnya langsung. Terbawa oleh suasana akhirnya Sasuke memulai. Ia mendekat kearahku, merengkuh kedua pipiku dengan tangannya kemudian mulai melumat ganas bibirku. Meski bergairah kali ini Sasuke lebih bisa menahan dirinya. Dia sadar betul sedang berada dimana kami sekarang.

"Boleh aku turun?" tanyaku sambil sedikit tersenyum, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelap bibirku yang sedikit basah.

"Nanti malam mau ku jemput?" tawarnya. Aku menyipit, mau dibawa kemana lagi aku? Apakah nanti malam Sasuke akan langsung melamarku?

"Akan ku tunggu" jawabku setelah berfikir singkat. Aku turun dari mobilnya, tapi baru saja beberapa langkah Sasuke sudah menyusulku.

"Ada apalagi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Akuk melupakan sesuatu" Sasuke meraih tanganku, kemudian meletakkan sesuatu ditanganku "Itu hadiah untukmu".

Sasuke tersenyum lebar kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Dia membiarkan mobil Porsche nya terparkir didepan rumahku. Apa? Jadi ini hadiah untukku? Setelah berfikir beberapa waktu aku baru sadar, mobil itu menjadi milikku sekarang.

**..,..**

*Naruto POV

Aku melihatnya, dia meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Aku kalah, aku terlambat dan aku bodoh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salah besar jika aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Orang tuaku ada, mereka baru pulang dari Paris. Ibuku langsung menyambut dan memelukku, sedangkan ayahku masih dengan angkuhnya menatapku dengan penuh ambisius. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak bersahabat, aku malas berdebat dengan ayahku.

"Kaa-san aku lelah" aku melepaskan pelukan Ibuku. Ibuku terlihat sedih melihat sikap dinginku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena Ibuku tidak memperpanjang masalah, ia membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa reaksi yang berlebihan.

Amarahku tidak akan tidak akan serta merta hilang dengan hanya menghancurkan seisi kamar, aku benar-benar merasa frustasi sekarang. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa diandalkan dalam menjalankan perusahaan dan aku juga tidak bisa mempertahankan satu-satunya impianku, lalu untuk apa aku hidup?

Chouji masuk kedalam kamarku, melihatku dengan mata hitamnya. "Wanita itu lagi?" tebak Chouji saat melihat wajahku, aneh padahal aku tidak berbuat apapun tapi kenapa Chouji bisa sangat cepat mengetahui semuanya. Kurasa seorang pria juga butuh teman curhat. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mencobanya, berbicara dengan orang lain, berbagi masalah. Kali ini aku mencobanya pada Chouji.

**..,..**

*Hinata POV

Akhir-akhir ini kulitku tidak pernah tersentuh sinar matahri yang menyengat. Ino sangat tidak percaya saat ku katakan Sasuke memberiku sebuah mobil mewah. Hanya satu malam saja, maka mobil seharga lima milyar langsung menjadi milikku, lalu bagaiman dengan malam-malam selanjutnya?

Sasuke berencana membelikanku sebuah rumah, bahkan jika aku mau rumah mewah yang menjadi tempat malam pertama kami bisa langsung aku tempati. Tapi aku menolak, aku tidak mau terikat terlalu jauh pada Sasuke, aku menghargai semua pemberiannya padaku dan kurasa mobil Porsche itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Nanti malam Sasuke mengajakku ke acara pesta penting, belakangan ini Sasuke selalu membawaku ke acara-acara dikalangan orang-orang kaya. Dia sangat bangga bisa memperkenalkanku sebagai pasangannya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Ino penasaran, sejak sore hari aku sibuk menata rambut serta wajahku.

"Ya, Sasuke mengajakku ke pesta lagi" jawabku tanpa menoleh, bayangan wajah Ino terpantul di cermin riasku.

"Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya" Ino berjalan mendekat dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Kau akan bahagia jika hidup bersamanya"

"Aku tidak yakin" sepertinya Ino bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Kenapa tidak yakin?" tanyanya lagi, aku membalikkan badanku "kau tidak akan bahagia jika hidup dengan satu laki-laki. Semua laki-laki itu sama saja…."

Ucapanku terhenti saat ku dengar suara klakson mobil berbunyi, itu pasti Sasuke. Aku tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi Ino sebelum pergi. Ino masih termenung di dalam kamarku, memikirkan kata-kataku barusan.

"Kau cantik sekali" Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku.

"Thanks" aku tersenyum. Sasuke bilang acara ini akan di hadiri oleh orang-orang yang penting, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pengusaha kelas atas yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, Sasuke beruntung karena termasuk di dalamnya.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah main-main, seperti ucapannya tadi jangankan bagaimana membayangkan 'di dalam' baru sampai di luar tempat acaranya saja mulutku sudah menganga lebar. Yang aku tau hotel great Hilton adalah salah satu hotel terbesar dan termewah yang ada di deluruh dunia, salah satunya memang ada di Jepang. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi akan menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini.

Aku berusaha menahan rasa kagumku, aku harus berlagak seperti wanita kalangan atas lainnya, Sasuke harus merasa puas membawaku ke tempat ini. Anggap saja balas budiku atas semua yang telah Sasuke berikan selama ini. Aku tidak merasa minder atau malu berada ditengah-tengah mereka, ya aku datang bersama Sasuke, dia juga kaya dan tampan tentunya, sementara aku? Siapa orang yang tidak mengakui kecantikanku? Kurasa tidak ada. Aku dan Sasuke berjalan anggun sampai akhirnya kami sampai di aula hotel yang sangat mewah dan luas. Sasuke menggandeng tanganku kemudian berjalan mendekati seseorang.

"Dia adalah teman kuliahku dulu dan pesta ini diselenggarakan untuk meresmikan jabatannya sebagai penerus 'NC'.." Sasuke berbisik. Kami membicarakan seseorang yang akan kami temui.

"Ohh…" aku mengangguk. Tidak salah, pria itu memang kelihatan sangat berkelas, selain itu ia juga sangat tampan.

Aku dan Sasuke masih berjalan bergandengan, kami berhenti tepat di depan orang yang di maksud Sasuke tadi.

"Hai" Sasuke menyapa.

"Hei Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang juga" pria itu menyambut Sasuke ramah, layaknya seorang teman lama.

"Naruto, kenalkan ini Hinata" Sasuke menunjukku, aku hanya bisa memamerkan sebuah senyuman.

"Halo.." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku menyalaminya dengan senang hati.

Deg..

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang saat tangan kami bersentuhan. Ada apa ini? Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

"Nikmati pesta ini" pesan Naruto, kemudian ia pergi bergabung dengan tamu yang lain. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya. Dia ramah dan baik tapi aku merasa ada kedinginan di setiap ucapannya. Apa aku pernah berbuat salah?

**..,..**

*Naruto POV

Tepat seperti dugaanku, Sasuke akan membawa Hinata kesini. Kulihat mereka kelihatan sangat mesra. Selama pesta berlangsung aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari mereka berdua, Hinata sepertinya menyadari, dia berulang kali melayangkan pandangan bingung ke arahku namun dengan singkat ia langsung memalingkan wajah lagi. Chouji berulang kali menyenggol badanku, memperingatkan agar aku tetap fokus dan mengendalikan perasaan. Harusnya ia paham semua itu tidak mudah!

"Kendalikan perasaanmu Naruto!" bisik Chouji tegas. Dia melihat jari-jari tanganku meremas gelas minuman, untung saja gelasnya tidak pecah.

"aku baik-baik saja" dustaku, menekan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, mataku tetap melotot tidak senang. Aku menyadari sejak tadi, Ayah dan Ibuku terus mengamati gerak-gerikku.

**..,..**

*Hinata POV

Aku tidak begitu menikmati standing party kali ini, selain perasaanku yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh, selera makanku juga jadi hilang.

"Sasuke, aku permisi sebentar" aku berbisik ditelinga Sasuke, Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu teman bisnisnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet" jawabku langsung. Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan tanganku. Aku yakin toiletnya pasti tidak terlalu jauh dari sekitar sini , kufikir aku tidak perlu meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarku.

Lega rasanya sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke, aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku mencuci tanganku diatas westafel, membasahi sedikit wajah dan leherku yang terasa panas. Setelah cukup tenang aku memmutuskan untuk kembali ketempat acara, jangan sampai Sasuke menyusulku karena pergi terlalu lama.

~ngekk~

Mataku melotot kaget saat kudapati seseorang sedang menyandarkan badannya di dinding luar toilet.

"Naruto..?" ucapku pelan.

"Kau tidak suka pestanya ya?" Naruto menegakkan badannya, menatapku dengan tajam. Kali ini sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"a..e...a…e…e..e" kenapa mulutku tiba-tiba saja kelu? Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya lagi. Seperti tersihir aku langsung mengangguk, seketika aku langsung lupa pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan di depanku, aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Kami berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong hotel hingga kami menemukan sebuah lift. Karena Naruto masuk, aku juga ikut masuk. Di dalam lift hanya ada kami berdua, Naruto tidak bicara, makanya aku juga diam. Dia menekan tombol lift ke lantai dasar. Awalnya aku bingung, memangnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa juga aku mau saat ia mengajakku pergi?

~clingg~

Liftnya terbuka, dengan susah payah kuseret kaki ku berjalan keluar, memakai gaun malam yang panjang dan elegan serta sepatu high heals membuatku sedikit tak nyaman, dan kurasa Naruto memahami itu.

"Ada masalah?" Naruto berhenti, membalikkan badannya untuk mengecekku.

"Hehe" aku hanya nyengir, tapi Naruto justru tertawa -,-

"Ayo ku bantu" tawarnya, kali ini Naruto meraih tanganku. Menuntunku dengan pelan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku akhirnya, rasa penasaranku sudah berada dipuncaknya. Naruto tersenyum "Kau lapar? Ku lihat kau tidak makan apapun di pesta tadi, apa kau tidak suka makanannya?" Aku hanya bisa menganga kaget saat Naruto menanyakan hal itu, jadi sedari tadi dia memperhatikanku? Pantas saja aku merasa ada hal yang aneh.

Aku sedikit nyengir "Hhe.. rasanya iya" jawabku malu. Akhirnya kami sampai, aku tidak tau tempat apa ini, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari alumunium serta diatasnya terdapat tulisan 'KHUSUS KARYAWAN, SELAIN ITU DILARANG MASUK!'

Kupikir kalimat itu tidak berlaku untukku dan Naruto, dengan santainya Naruto mendorong pintu itu dan membukanya lebar.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto memutar bola matanya kearahku, melihat ekspresiku dengan geli.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke dapur hotel?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau bilang tadi lapar kan?" aku kembali mengangguk dan Naruto membawaku masuk.

"Shikamaru" Naruto memanggil seorang koki yang sedang memasak, kulihat dia sedang sibuk. Namun sekali Naruto mengacungkan jarinya, koki itu langsung meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan datang kearah kami.

"Naruto, kenapa kau kesini? Apa makanan diatas kurang? Tidak enak? Atau…"

"Buatkan kami dua cheese burger" pinta Naruto.

"Makanannya tidak enak ya?" Tanya shikamaru lagi, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat panic.

"Ahh tidak kok" aku cepat-cepat membantah, ku lihat wajah Naruto datar-datar saja, ughh dia senang sekali mengerjai orang.

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan makanannya" lagi-lagi aku tersenyum malu.

"Cepat ya!" tambah Naruto, Shikamaru langsung mengangguk.

Aku dan Naruto duduk sambil menonton Shikamaru memasak. Keren, dia benar-benar koki yang handal, aroma masakannya benar-benar membuat perutku semakin lapar.

"Dua cheese burger. Aku yakin kalian akan suka" Shikamaru menyodorkan makanannya dengan senang hati.

"Wow" aku membelalak saat melihat makanan favoritku. Tunggu, makanan favoritku? Tapi.. darimana Naruto tau jika burger adalah makanan favoritku? Aku langsung menoleh kearah Naruto saat ku sadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

***TO BE CONTINUE***


End file.
